


Pram's Plaything

by Imasuky



Category: Phantom Kingdom | Makai Kingdom: Chronicles of the Sacred Tome
Genre: Adult Loli, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Body Worship, Bondage, Chastity Device, Collars, Contortionism, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Dom/sub, Double Dildos, F/F, Feet as an Erogenous Zone, Female Reader, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Footfucking, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Leashes, Lesbian Sex, Mind Control, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Pram is of Age Regardless of Appearance, Prehensile Feet, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Squirting, Threesome - F/F/F, Toe Dexterity, Toefucking, Tribadism, Using Body as Loofah, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, mind breaking, sub Reader, toe sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Originally Published: April 2007. Pram gets a new toy: You.





	1. Meet Your Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story over 11 years ago at AFF.org. Please keep in mind that I have improved substantially since the time in which this was written. Hopefully it will still be good enough that new readers can enjoy it. I will be reposting several of my favorite works here over time, in the hopes that new readers may enjoy them.

You wake up in a dark room, laying on a cold stone floor. Your mind is completely blank. That seems like it shouldn't be the case, but you can't think of a reason why not.

Suddenly, you hear footsteps. You try to sit up, but your muscles refuse to respond, and your mind is too confused to even wonder why. A few seconds later, a door opens up, flooding the small room with blinding light. As your eyes adjust, you see a slim woman with long black hair, wearing a thong, and a single piece of leather covering her nipples.

"Good, you're awake. Now then, come along. Mistress wishes to see you."

She grabs hold of your wrist and jerks you up forcefully. A sharp pain goes through your arm as you're lifted off the ground, but it doesn't occur to you to resist. Without being given a chance to try and get balanced, you're dragged out of the room into a brightly lit hallway. The walls are made of some kind of crystal. You're not sure how you know what crystal is (or walls, for that matter). You can't recall ever learning it. Or anything else.

"Before I take you to Mistress Pram, I think we should get you cleaned up."

She leads you down another hall. When you reach the end of it, you see a large pool of water with steam rising off of the surface. Without any warning, the woman shoves you in. You sink below the surface, only to pop back up a few seconds later, gasping for air. You turn to see the woman stripping away what little clothing she has. She then walks over to a table that has been hidden by the steam. From it, she takes a bar of soap and a bottle of shampoo.

"Come over here. It's easier if I sit on the bank," she tells you, lowering herself so that her legs dangle down into the water. You move until you're between them.

She begins to roughly rub in the shampoo. As soon as a good lather is built up, she dunks you underwater, again without warning. You take a large gulp of water by accident. You're not sure of much, at the moment, but you can at least say with confidence that you're not a fan of drowning. The woman quickly pulls you back up by your hair, which, you discover, is quite long enough for a good tug. She then slaps you across the back, hard enough to clear your throat.

"It wouldn't look good if I let you drown. After all, Mistress Pram is really looking forward to breaking in a new toy. Although, you're so compliant and quiet, I think She must have finished doing the mental breaking already, hm? Now then, time to wash the rest of you."

The dark-haired woman takes the bar of soap and begins to run it along your body, working her way down to your breasts. She gives one a squeeze, while at the same time flicking her fingers across your nipple. A thrill of pleasure runs through you. For the first time since you woke up, you have a strong thought and desire: you want her to keep touching you this way, very badly.

"I'm sure Mistress wouldn't mind if I had a bit of fun before I hand you over," she decides, lowering herself into the water. She lightly kisses your neck, while letting one of her hands drop beneath the water. Her fingertip brushes against your clit, causing a surge of pleasure. Her other hand, meanwhile, is switching between nipples, tweaking them roughly.  It's very pleasant.

She begins to grind herself against your back, pressing hard. Your moans echo through the bath as you're brought closer to the edge. Then, just as a wonderful, relieving orgasm is about to hit you, she stops and pulls away. You whimper in desperate need, but your plea for release is unanswered.

"I'd be in a lot of trouble if I took this any further," the woman says. You may be completely addled, but even you can tell by the sound of her voice that she's terrified of what might happen to her.

She picks up the soap again, and starts washing once more, leaving you to stew in desire. Upon reaching your waist, she tells you to get out of the water. You do as you are told. You find that now your body seems far more responsive, but your mind is still utterly blank as to how you got where you are now, or why you put up no resistance to the rough treatment...or, for that matter, why you seem to get a little thrill at it. It feels like something you should probably worry about, but for some reason, you find it impossible to feel at all concerned about it.

But those thoughts soon disappear as the woman's fingers, slick with soap, slip inside of your pussy, which is still sensitive from earlier. An evil grin works its way across the woman's face. She starts working the finger around inside of you a little bit, before she puts her entire mouth over your cunt, letting her tongue slip inside. You moan in delight as she swirls it around, loving the feeling of it pressing against your inner walls, pleasuring you deeply. She slides one of her hands between her own legs, and starts to finger herself.

But before any real pleasure can build up for either of you, a voice pierces through the moans that fill the bath.

"I guess this explains why I've had to wait long enough to get bored. As nice as the show has been, you didn't have MY permission to do any of this."

You turn to see a...a young girl. You think. She isn't? You're...you're not sure...

Just going from the girl's looks, she couldn't possibly be more than fifteen, and you suspect most people would doubt even that. And yet, when you look at this apparent girl, you are struck by two deep, inarguable truths that you somehow just _know_. The first: that she is no child. No matter what she looks like, sounds like, _acts_ like, there is some instinctive knowledge hidden within your mind that this girl is older than you are, older than any human being.

The second: she is stunningly beautiful.

Her naked, flawless young body is the epitome of innocent beauty, a dainty goddess's form if there ever was one. Slim limbs, smooth and perfectly framed skin, shimmering white very nearly as long as she is tall, a stance and frame that speaks of self-assured, regal grace ...but when your gaze reaches them, her eyes are what truly capture your attention. They look totally inhuman, a bright red with the gleam of a predator about to strike.

The woman who had been acting as your guide pulls away. "I, I'm sorry, Mistress Pram! I just couldn't help-"

Her words are cut short as the young girl's leg shoots out, fast as lighting. Her foot is at the woman's throat in a nanosecond. It is now that you observe that her toenails are long, glossy black, and look razor-sharp. They're a demon's natural killing tools, attached to a small, perfectly formed, dainty little foot that mesmerizes you with its beauty.

Her nails are against your guide's neck. They gently press in slightly. You know that they could easily kill the woman, and you worry for her safety. But it's a far-off worry, as though you simply hope she ends up unharmed, but if not, then her pain and even death for defying this girl is necessary and justified. Something within you knows that it would be wrong, _sinful_ to ever question the justice this girl and her deadly, entrancing nails mete out.

"You know, I really should punish you. But I'm feeling generous right now! Breaking a heroine always puts me in a great mood, especially when she's as pure as this one was," the beautiful girl says, pointing to you, "so I'll let you off...with a warning."

With that, she quickly slides her foot across the woman's neck. She doesn't press forward, so her wicked toe talons only just break the skin, drawing a slight trickle of blood. A few drops fall into the water.

She then lifts her foot up, and licks her toes clean. You're still fazed, too out of it to recoil from this dark, demonic act from a predatory little angel. But even your foggy mind cannot help but be amazed by this girl's flexibility.

"Now then, I suggest that you go back to your quarters before I change my mind."

"Yes, Mistress. Thank you, Mistress!" The woman quickly gets out of the water, and takes off running.

"As for you," the girl says, fixing you with her striking, beautiful hellish eyes, "I'm sure there are a lot of things you'd like to know. You can't remember anything, can you, my sweet little former hero?" Her lips curl in a cruel smile as you shake your head no. "Good! Well, the only thing you  _need_ to know is that you belong to me, Overlord Pram, now. I am your mistress, and you shall  _always_ refer to me as such!"

Her malevolent smile advances into a grin. "Now, I'm sure you're pretty horny, right? Well, I might just let you cum...if you can get me to moan."

She spreads her legs invitingly. Her pussy is practically hairless, with only a few pale white strands. It's a sight that is amazingly lovely to you, and you cannot help but simply stare in worshipful awe at her hairless quim for a minute. It's as though this is the only thing you could ever want.

"I can understand how you might be awestruck, but I'm telling you right now to LICK!"

Her legs wrap around the back of your neck. The sharp claws begin to dig in as she pulls you closer, until finally your face is pressed against her crotch. The musky scent is almost overwhelming. You slowly begin to lick, hesitant and unsure, but soon the sweet taste and alluring scent overcome you, and you begin to slurp loudly, running your tongue along the outer edges, only to plunge it in as deeply as you can manage. Pram lets out a slight purr of pleasure as she runs her hands through your hair, pulling your face in deeper, to the point of almost suffocating you.

After a few minutes, Pram pushes you away. You have not, to your regret, brought her to climax yet, but it seems she's satisfied with your performance nonetheless. "That's enough for now. Phew, you are really good at that! I can see why those mages were traveling with you!" she exclaims, pleased. "Although you wouldn't really remember any experience you might have had with them, by this point. So you must just have a natural skill for pussy-licking!"

You blush, and smile slightly, pleased at the praise from this divinely beautiful creature.

"Well, you did as you were told, like a good little hero-slave, and you're not half bad at it. And I'm a mistress of my word! So I will give you some pleasure now," Pram declares, her foot dipping beneath the water. "Such a nice change from before, really...you were so defiant, and took so long to break you! Well, I want to see just how good you are at obeying now, so you're not allowed to make any noise until I say it's okay, got it?"

You feel her foot go between your legs, her sharp nails delicately spreading you outer lips. Just that alone makes you shiver with delight! She then adds one of her other toes, and begins to gently wriggle it around, the razor-like claw _just_ barely rubbing against your inner folds, somehow with such incredible control and dexterity that it manages to be no more than a pleasant brushing, the tiniest of enjoyable pricking...and in almost no time, a pleasant warmth begins to spread through your entire body. You clench your teeth, determined to stay silent and please your Mistress. You don't understand what unspeakably awful mistakes you must have made before, to have made this girl of beauteous perfection doubt your devotion to her, but you will _not_ ever repeat them!

The pleasure keeps intensifying, until it explodes. Every cell in your body screams with ecstasy, and you tremble, unable to control your body - but you _will not make a sound_!

As wonderful and overwhelming as the pleasure of her toes is, your devotion to her satisfaction is greater, and so you manage to weather your orgasm without even a peep. As soon as all of the waves of pleasure dissipate, Pram's voice cuts through the haze. "Well, that's enough for you, I think. For now, at least. But since you did as I told you so well, I'm gonna keep you as a personal toy! Much nicer life than being a regular servant, doing all the work around here, trust me," she says, standing up.

She walks over to a table, and picks up a collar. On it, "Pram's Plaything" is written. You feel a thrill of excitement and pride as you realize that it's meant for you.

"Now, once this is put on, it will never come off again. Meaning that you're mine for as long as you live! And if it IS ever removed, you'll die," Pram tells you matter-of-factly, snapping the collar in place around your throat and tightening it slightly to fit snugly to you. "And...there! Don't you look like a pretty little slave now. Now, let's go to my room, and I can have some real fun with you."

She gets a leash off the table, and snaps it into place on your collar. "You have to crawl after me. You haven't earned the right to walk just yet!" she informs you, giving the leash a hard tug...


	2. The Fun Truly Begins

"Hurry up," Pram orders, tugging on the leash. You crawl faster. The floor is made of the same crystal-like substance as the walls...it's cool, and smooth.

Another tug on the leash snaps you back to your senses, and you move forward, your eyes fixated on Pram's feet. It's amazing to you, how such delicate, little feet could be as dangerous as you know they are. Your gaze stays on her feet, unable to be broken. Their beauty, _her_ beauty, is mesmerizing to you. Her ankles are just as dainty as the rest of her, and it almost seems like they shouldn't be able to support her at all, slender and perfect as they are.

"Well, here we are!" Pram announces, as you enter a room with carpeted floors. Pram drops the leash and walks away. You keep your eyes down, as you know you should. You hear a slight creaking sound.

"Come over here. Just follow my voice."

You begin to crawl toward her voice's direction. As soon as her feet come into view, you stop, instinctively knowing that you are not to go any closer to this young goddess of beauty. You dare not look up unbidden.

"Hmm, good, you know your place. Very good. Well then, let's get started."

With that, her foot rises, and brushes against your lips. A powerful urge to suckle on her toes nearly overcomes you, but you resist, knowing what a terrible sin it would be to act without her permission.

"Okay, you may pleasure me now. It's rare to find someone who knows how to behave in my presence so well, without lots of training! Of course, considering what you were like before, it doesn't really surprise me. The strongest-willed person always seems to be the most perfectly submissive once broken. And you were just such a strong-willed little heroine, weren't you?" Pram giggles. Your head has trouble making much sense of what she says, but it's okay...she's happy with your behavior. That's all that really matters. That's all that really ever could.

Now that you have her permission to do so, your tongue lightly brushes against her big toe. Her skin has a slight, subtle sweet taste to it, not anything you had thought it would be like. Though you cannot consciously recall them, your experiences led you to believe that a girl's skin has a slightly salty undertone...pleasant, but not nearly as lovely as the sweet undercurrents you taste upon this little goddess. You take her toe and begin to lick it lightly, while sucking just enough to give her pleasure. You then move onto her next, lavishing the same amount of attention on it.

"Mmm. You're just as good at this as you were at eating my pussy! I think this deserves a little reward...just a tiny taste of my own skill!"

With that, her other foot raises and reaches out, gently brushing one of your nipples. A surge of excitement goes through you. Pram grabs hold of the sensitive nub, and rolls it between her toes. You have to fight the urge to moan as pleasure and arousal shoots through you. Have your nipples always been so sensitive? So ready to feel pleasure? You have no way of knowing, but this level of enjoyment doesn't feel familiar. Most likely, you never discovered that your breasts alone could feel such pleasure, until Pram's touch.

After only a few seconds, she pulls her foot away from your chest. It doesn't even enter your head to regret its loss. All you can feel is delight for having felt her toes' touch at all.

"Okay, that's enough for now," Pram decides, as she pulls her foot away. "Now, I want you sit up, and spread your legs."

You do as she commands. She gets off the bed and walks over to a table. Sitting on it is a small box.

"You should consider yourself lucky that you get to see these! I typically reserve them for my own use, or for very special guests!"

She opens it up and takes something out. You can't see what it is, because her back is blocking the view. But nothing could make you happier. Whatever it is she's retrieving, it can't be as interesting as the view of her back is. Smooth, perfect pale skin, covered at the top by pure white, silken hair whose every strand demands your attention and admiration...has there ever been a girl or woman so perfectly beautiful? You don't remember any other woman to compare to, but you don't need to: you know the answer is "no, not even close." And the moment after you let your eyes roam lower, you find it impossible to focus on anything other than her perfect, dainty little bottom. Speaking of perfection...!

Pram turns around, walks back to the bed, and sits down. Now you can see what she got: four odd-looking rings. She puts two on her left foot.

"You were fairly hard to break. One of the toughest heroes I've done so far, in fact! So by my thinking, you've shown yourself to be strong enough to withstand two of these!" she tells you, as she slides the other two rings onto her right foot. She reaches down, and flicks her fingers across each ring, a tiny flash of magic shooting into them each time. A buzzing sound fills your ears, and you see that Pram's foot is shaking. In fact, her entire body is shaking. She moans very lightly.

"Now, you're not...mmm!...not allowed to cum until I say so!"

Her foot then reaches out, and one of her toenails very lightly touches your clit. A surge of pleasure shoots through your entire body as the vibrating tip makes contact with your pleasure center, the movement making it beat out a blissful rhythm of tiny, sharp taps against it. The need to orgasm hits almost instantly, but through sheer willpower to obey this sublime goddess of youth and beauty, you're able to suppress it.

Pram sees the strained look on your face, and a wicked smile appears on her perfect face, somehow only increasing how gorgeous she is. She places the toes with the rings on them to each side of your clit, and she begins to move those toes around. Neither toe is actually in contact with your cum button, but just the reverberating vibrations of her toes against your flesh so close by is so pleasurable that you can barely comprehend it. And yet still, your devotion is ironclad, as you desperately wind yourself tighter and tighter to keep your need to climax under control for her.

"Impressive for a human! Let's see if you can stand up to this," she says, as her other foot reaches out. She places it on one of your breasts and begins to move it in slow, steady circles. The power of the second set of rings' vibration against your sensitive tits, seeming to ring and echo pleasure deep into your breast and even heart, is more than you can stand, and despite your best efforts, you cum instantly. The pleasure is intense, almost unbearable, as the waves of climax wash over you in tune to the vibrations resounding in your chest and the tempo of your heart, but even as you cry out in ecstasy, your mind wails in anguish. You have _disobeyed_! Tears roll down your cheek at the agony of knowing you have failed this girl who is perfection incarnate.

"Doesn't surprise me that that was too much!" Pram remarks with a chuckle, as she pulls her feet away. "It's pretty impressive that a human could last that long at all, really. But still, you disobeyed, so now it's time for your punishment!"

Pram removes the rings. Then she slides off the bed. You tremble, a little in fear, but mostly in shame at not being a better slave to her. She walks over to a wall and flips a switch. Several chains drop from the ceiling.

"Stand up."

You do as you're told, keeping your eyes dutifully on the ground. Pram walks over to you. She grabs your hair, and drags you a few feet toward the chains. The pain is intense, but because it's Pram who's causing it, it's okay...even enjoyable, somehow. It feels reassuring, as though, even though unpleasant, punishment must be deserved and right if she is the one administering it, and through suffering it, you can redeem yourself, and be a good slave to her once more. After a few seconds, you can hear the chains rattle.

"Riase your arms."

You lift your arms up. You feel cold metal clasp around your wrists. Then you feel the same thing around your ankles, and then you feel something hook into your collar. You hear Pram's soft footsteps walking away. Then you feel yourself lifting off of the ground, as the chains holding you rise. After a few seconds pass, you're about three feet off the ground. Your arms are hanging above your head, and you can see Pram holding something, but not very clearly. Her fingers move around a few times, and then you feel the chains attached to your ankles moving further to the side, spreading your legs wide apart. They spread so far that you're doing a split. You're apparently not accustomed to this much of a stretch, but you endure the slight discomfort - you want to please Pram as much as you possibly can, and it's not like you have a choice, anyway.

As soon as they're wide open, Pram walks up between your legs. She leans in, and inhales deeply. "Mmm, your pussy's got a nice scent to it. Let's see if it tastes as good!"

You feel her tongue very lightly brush against the outside of your pussy. You feel a moan try to escape your mouth, but you manage to keep it in. Pram starts to lick more, sliding her tongue in deeper than before. It feels amazing, like nothing you've ever felt in your life. It's soft as velvet, warm, and very strong. It delves deeper and deeper, stops, and pulls back. You can see your juices are dripping off her chin; you're just that wet for this little, wonderful beauty.

"Mmm. You do taste just as good as I thought! But, as I said before, this is punishment."

She licks her lips clean before walking away. She's gone back to where she got the rings. She pulls out two lavender-colored dildos. One of them is double-ended.

"Now, I'm sure that you'll love what I have in mind (not that it matters if you don't), but do be a good enough girl to pretend that being punished isn't the best experience of your life, hm? It's polite."

She walks back over to you. "Since you're soooo wet, I won't have to use any lube for this," she says, holding up the double-ended toy. She places it against the outside of your pussy and pulls it along a few times, making sure that it's well-coated.

"Now then, this first." She lifts up the dildo that has not yet been used, and jams it into your pussy as deep as it can go. You tremble from the pleasurable penetration. She then places the double-ended one at the entrance of your ass. She presses forward very slightly on it. You can feel a strange pressure. It's almost painful, but at the same time, it's one of the most pleasurable things you could ever imagine, the intense feeling of it transformed into pleasure by the bliss your pussy is pulsing with. As you swim in a sea of pleasure, the toy goes in deeper, until half of it is inside you. You squirm slightly, despite your best efforts not to. The feeling of having the toy in your ass is just too strange, and you try to move your hands, in an instinct to pull it free, but the chains hold them tightly in place.

"That looks uncomfortable! How about I add to it?"

Pram snaps her fingers, and some woman with long red hair walks in, holding a footstool. She sets it down, before leaving the room. Pram gets onto the footstool; she needs the height boost. She grins evilly as she inches herself forward ever so slightly onto the double-ended dildo. With every small movement she makes, you can feel it twitch around inside of you. Against your will, your muscles clench hard, pulling the toy in slightly deeper.

"Well, if you're so eager, then I'll just go ahead and give you what you want."

And with, that she pushes her hips forward, until the toy is filling her, as well. She waits a few seconds to enjoy the look on your face, before she begins to pump her hips. The dildo pulls out very slightly, only to be pushed back in again. She keeps pumping away. She reaches up with one of her hands and scratches your clit, hard, almost hard enough to draw blood. Your filled pussy, the invasion in your ass, the sharp spike of sensation from your clit...you lose control, and cum again.

"Yeah, go ahead and cum as many times as you want, because I'm not going to stop until I'm fully satisfied!"

Finally, after what feels like an hour to you, Pram stops. Her face contorts in pleasure as she's hit by an orgasm. With a few last pumps, she causes you to orgasm again, for what has to be at least the fifth time. She pulls away, leaving the toys in place, while you hang limply, all energy gone, a pleasurable wreck.

"I'm going to take a little nap. Don't disturb me. I get cranky if I don't sleep well."

And with that, she walks over to her bed, her thighs still drenched with both her own cum and yours. You're too exhausted now to even have the energy to appreciate those slender, glistening young thighs. As you hang there exhausted and sore, darkness starts to overtake your mind, until you fall into a deep sleep.

\-- -- --

After what could have been hours, you wake up. Without thinking, you stretch out, causing the chains to rattle loudly. You look to the bed. Pram is still there, looking peaceful and beautiful, the epitome of angelic young grace mixed with impish sexual desire. Not for the first time, you find yourself utterly entranced by her fresh beauty. She then stirs slightly, before sitting up.

"So, you're awake now. I suppose that I should let you down."

She walks over and undoes the clasp around your ankles, causing a sudden shift in weight. It causes an intense pain in your arms as they're suddenly left to support your whole body, but Pram then removes the clasps around your wrists, dropping you to the ground. When you hit, a pain shoots up your back for a few seconds, but you don't say anything. As far as you're concerned, it's a final piece of your punishment for being less than a perfect servant to Pram.

"Stand up. I've got something I want you to wear."

Fighting the pain, you obey her command. She pulls out both of the dildos, and drops them to the ground, before she snaps her fingers. The woman who first acted as you guide walks in. She is holding what looks like a chastity belt.

"You're quite a lot of fun...definitely one my best sex slaves yet. But I certainly won't have your talent wasted on the undeserving! This is to make sure that no one else ever gets to play with you, not even yourself," Pram explains, as the piece of steel is strapped around your waist. "From now on, you fuck and you cum when _I_ tell you to!"

As she closes the lock, it is clear that you are now and forever the sole property of Overlord Pram, her own personal plaything until the end of time. And, tough a job as this may be, you couldn't be more pleased and proud.


	3. Way Better Than a Cup of Coffee

You stretch out in the soft bed, snuggling up against the warmth of your mistress.

"Mmmm...well, I see that you're awake," Pram says with a waking yawn, looking at you with her striking red and black eyes.

"I'm still rather sleepy, so you're going to help me wake up," Pram informs you, as she tosses off the thick blankets that cover both of you. A warm, gentle light fills the room, and Pram's pale body seems almost like it's glowing. Her smooth, hairless quim is already slick with awaiting moisture.

Without needing to be told what to do, you crawl between her legs, lower your face to her hot mound, and lightly kiss her clit, running your tongue over it. Pram shivers very slightly as the pleasure washes over her. You look up at her, just barely raising your eyes, and see that hers are closed, her mouth half open in a slight smile. You immediately go back to pleasing your mistress, rubbing you fingers along the outer lips of her pussy, spreading them partway so you can push your tongue in.

"Mmmm...since you're doing such a good job, I think I'll give you a reward," Pram decides with a happy, lusty sigh, and lifts one of her legs up. She uses it to reach over to a small table right next to the head of the bed. She opens a drawer with her toes, and your breath catches as your pussy moistens a little...you just love to watch those dainty, perfect toes show off their dexterity, poise, and control. Pram pulls out a set of keys, and then uses her other foot to lift the lock on your chastity belt up. With a display of flexibility and skill that sends a shudder of sheer desire through you to watch, she puts the key in and easily turns it. The chastity belt falls away, hitting the bed with a dull thud.

Pram chuckles slightly as she bends her legs around behind you at an angle that no human could possibly manage. Is she capable of such inhuman flexibility because of the divinely beautiful demon that she is, or is it a grace singular to Pram alone, as impossible for her fellow demons as it would be for humans? Such musings on her amazing nature are interrupted, as she runs her toes along the outside edges of your pussy and your mind goes white with hot, adoring desire and love...and that's even before she pushes the very tips of her claws into your pussy! The feeling of them scraping so carefully, yet with pleasing sharpness that betrays how truly dangers and adept she is, to be able to safely pleasure you with tools of such deadly potential, against your sensitive inner flesh causes you to moan deeply into your mistress's pussy, earning a satisfied moan as a small orgasm hits her. You happily let her ride her pleasure out against your tongue, eagerly swiping it as fast and broadly as you can to gather the perfection of her cum to sweetly savor.

"Well, now that I'm feeling a bit more awake, let's have some real fun," Pram decides, as she pulls her foot away. A weak ripple of pleasure goes through you as her claws scrape gently against you on their way out.

As soon as both of her legs are in their normal position, she puts her hand against your chest. As she leans in closer, her lips just barely brushing yours, your heart speeds up slightly. Her tongue slips into your mouth, dominating the kiss, as she pushes you onto your back. She shifts her weight as you fall, letting it break the kiss. As soon as your back touches the luxurious fabric of the sheets, Pram moves so that her clit is just barely touching yours. She begins to rub up and down, letting her clit slide delicately against your nether lips. As she moves her clit along, she grabs hold of your breasts to help steady herself. The tips of her nails dig in very gently, and you moan from the delight of this and her clit against yours. You can feel your flesh sinking in slightly from the pressure of her claws, but it's easy to tell that she's making sure to be very gentle with you. If she wanted, she could easily flay you to shreds just by tightening her grip...the fact that she can be in the throes of orgasmic pleasure and still restrain herself so effortlessly turns you on all the more.

As Pram continues to rub and press herself against you with more force, a flood of cum soaks the sheets. You can feel the cloth beneath you becoming sticky with your combined arousal and with her orgasmic juices. You feel a hot tightness in the pit of your stomach growing stronger and stronger with each passing second, but through sheer force of will, you mange to push it to the back of your mind, instead looking at the beautiful figure of your mistress as she rocks back and forth, a low moan passing her perfect lips, a look of ecstasy on her face, so utterly lovely that you almost wish you did not already love her with all your heart and soul, just so that you could fall in love with her again for it. Then she lets out one final moan as a new wash of hot cum spills out, coating most of your lower half.

"You can cum now!" Pram moans in a low, seductive voice that pushes you over the edge. A powerful wave of pleasure washes over your every nerve. The dim light in the room disappears as everything goes dark.

A few seconds later, you regain your senses, and you see your mistress standing by the bedside. Two of her other attendants are helping her into a robe. As soon as they tie the sash, they leave, and she stretches out a bit, yawning. "Mmm! Nothing like a good fuck first thing in the morning! Better than any cup of coffee!"

She reaches into the bedside drawer again and takes out a leash. She hooks it to your collar, and gives it a gentle tug. "Come along, slave. It's time to get cleaned up."


	4. Getting Clean has Never been so Dirty

As you crawl along behind your mistress, your eyes slowly move up, from her slender, dainty ankles to her perfectly formed ass, which, despite being covered by the cloth of the robe, is still amazingly beautiful. You're almost hypnotized by the way her hips sway with each step she takes.

After what seems like no time at all, you enter the same steam-filled bathing room as when you first arrived. "You're very lucky. Normally my property aren't allowed to bathe with me! What's the point of having my own private luxury bath if I'm sharing it with a bunch of slaves, right? But I'm granting you the privilege, because I've taken a liking to you."

You look down at the ground again, and the robes fall to the ground in a pile, pooling around her feet. As she turns around, her slick black nails seem even more beautiful than ever, darkly reflecting the light that fills the room. The paleness of her skin seems even more noticeably lovely than normal.

"But before we get into the water, I want you to give my feet a nice cleaning with your tongue!" she orders, as she walks over to a small chair. She lowers herself into the seat, and beckons you by wriggling her toes. You crawl forward as she lifts one of her feet, exposing her sole. You lean forward, and gently run your tongue along the tender flesh. The mildly sweet taste of her skin seems to fill your entire mouth as she begins to move lower. You take her heel and gently nip at it, before moving back up, leaving a trail of light kisses along your path, until you get to her toes. You take her big toe into your mouth, and gently suckle, carefully running the tip of your tongue just below the razor-sharp nail. You hear Pram make a small noise when you touch the spot. Realizing that you've found a spot that's especially sensitive, even for her clearly heightened sense of touch and pleasure through her feet, you begin to lavish more attention on it. Pram moans at each and every bit of contact, and you feel overjoyed each time she does.

"Okay, this has been surprisingly nice, but I think that's about enough. Move on," Pram tells you, in a voice that has the slightest trace of menace in it. You obey her command immediately, giving each of her remaining digits the same loving attention. Her body quivers a little after the third one, and you think she must have had a small orgasm from your work. The thought fills you with pride.

Finally, after licking every inch of her foot, you move on to the other one, doing the same to her big toe again, but being careful not to linger too long this time. As soon as you finish cleaning her feet, she gently brushes the first one you worshiped against your face. The cool moisture of your own saliva sends a chill down your spine, and you let out a low purr of pleasure.

"Now then, it's time for us to get in the water," Pram informs you with a genuine smile as she lowers herself into the water - she's clearly very pleased with your work so far, a fact so ecstatically wonderful for you that you almost cum from that gentle, angelic smile alone. Keeping control of yourself, however, you follow her into the bath. The hot water seems to go through to your bones. You then notice that the water is perfumed, and as the sweet-smelling steam fills your lungs, you begin to get a dizzy feeling. Then, halfway through the haze, you hear splashes.

"I see that it's affecting you pretty strongly. This water is infused with a special substance, that when inhaled induces a euphoria, and also increases sexual stamina and sensitivity, so that you can pretty much just cum with a single thought. I wouldn't expect any human to be able to resist the power of it," she tells you, putting her hand between your legs. The second her slender finger enters your body, a violent ripple of pleasure shoots through you, and you cum, shuddering in bliss. Through your half closed eyes, you see your mistress smiling wider now, her small fangs showing as she moves closer. Her mouth latches onto your neck, and you feel a slight nip, while at the same time, she crooks her finger, causing yet another orgasm to hit you.

"This stuff doesn't affect me quite as badly, but it will still make things easier for you as you service me," Pram tells you with a lusty sigh, as she pulls her finger out. She lifts it from the water, and licks its tip.

She swims over to the shallow part of the water, where it just barely covers anything. You swim toward her, kissing her neck, and then working your way down until you get to her breathtakingly gorgeous flat chest. You take one of her small nipples into your mouth and swirl your tongue around it, while dipping your hand into the water and rubbing the tip of your finger along her labia, before shoving a few fingers in. Aided by the hot water and the scented steam as they loosen your tight little mistress with need, you begin to move your fingers, earning a deep moan from Pram. After barely even a minute, you feel her inner walls tighten around your fingers, squeezing them hard as she shakes in the pleasure of orgasm. After a few seconds, she returns to normal.

As soon as she calms down, you back away a little bit, and lower your face to the same level as her cunt. The combination of her natural scent and the perfumed water is almost overwhelming. Your head spins, but you manage to keep control, and begin to lap away at her pussy. The taste of her and the water mix together, and as your tongue pushes more of the water into her, she begins to moan louder, until finally she cums again.

"Phew! Now that's how you kick off a bath! But now, it's time to get cleaned up, for real."

She gives you a bar of soap, and orders you to use you body as a loofah. You lather up and rub yourself against Pram, pressing against her as hard as you can. She may look like a frail little girl, but you find that, in spite of your strong, amazonian physique, she doesn't budge the slightest bit no matter how hard you press against her, allowing you to use your feminine musculature to be surprisingly effective at scrubbing her. This goes on, with Pram occasionally changing her pose or moving an arm or leg to give you better access to all parts of her to soap up, until you get to her feet. These you take with your hands and gently massage, soaping up your fingers and then pressing them in between each toe. You do so well that Pram shakes a little as she cums yet again.

The scented steam combined with just the knowledge that you've pleasured your mistress so expertly is enough to push you over again, as well, but even as the waves of bliss wash over you and you tingle with pleasure, you continue your work as best you can. Your subservient love for her is greater even than the most powerful of pleasures.

After Pram has decided that you have adequately cleaned her, and rinsed off, she gets out of the water. Two other servants come out with a luxurious towel, and dry her off. You feel a little jealous of them, but it passes as soon as a fresh robe is put on her, and she calls out to you. The two who just finished drying her off give you the same treatment with fresh towels. They're as luxurious as they look, thick and warm.

As soon as all of the water is gone, a third servant appears, holding the chastity belt. She hands it to Pram, who fixes into place upon you once more. The cool feel of the metal on your hot skin is an odd sensation, but it's one that you pay very little attention to: you're more interested in the fact that Pram has just snapped a leash onto your collar.

"Come on. We've got a lot to do today."

You get down on your knees, and happily follow after your mistress.


	5. Flashback

"Hey, hurry up or you'll get left behind!" the redhead leading your group calls out as you stop to admire the view. You hurry along after her and the others.

"Hey, lighten up, Su. She probably wants to take a break. I know I do," a girl with blue hair says, rubbing the small of her back.

"You always want to rest, Mary. That's your whole thing: not wanting to do your thing. We have to keep going on, no matter what!"

Just then, Su's stomach lets out a long low rumble.

"...Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to stop for a moment and eat."

The three of you walk for a short while longer, until you reach a clearing. Mary walks over to a large, flat rock and brushes it off, then lays flat back on it. "Ahh, it feels great to lay down for a little while!"

You unhook the strap that holds your sword to your back, and rest the blade against a tree. Su, meanwhile, is gathering sticks and piling them up. Once she's satisfied, she holds out her hand. A small flame appears, before igniting the kindling.

"I wonder how long until we get to the next town," Mary muses lazily, stretching out.

"Eh, I don"t think that's something you'll really have to worry about," a new, young voice says ominously. You and your traveling companions turn to see who it is. A young girl stands in the clearing - but it's clear that she is no ordinary girl. Her eyes gleam like a predator's, and the eye-catching obsidian claws on her small hands and feet are clearly just as sharp as, if not sharper than, your sword.

"Who are you?" Su asks, readying a spell just in case.

The girl looks at the small ball of fire that Su is holding with amused disdain. "Well, not that you'll be around long enough to remember it, but I am Overlord Pram."

Su's face pales.

"Oh, I see that you've heard of me! Not surprising, of course," the little demon says, brushing her hair back in a casual manner. At that exact moment, Su releases her blast of fire. It has suddenly grown many times larger than the one that had started the campfire, and hits Pram head on, engulfing her entirely in its inferno. After a few seconds, the flames dissipate, and there is no damage to her to be seen.

"That felt pretty nice! I just got out of the bath, and my hair was still damp," Pram says with an airy disregard, walking forward.

"Well then, how about this!" Mary yells, shooting a huge crystal of ice at the small girl. In a flash of lightning-fast movement, the ice is spilt in two as Pram kicks upwards, her nails cleanly going through it.

You rush over to where your sword is, but before you get to it, Pram rushes up and nails you in the stomach with a casual slap, knocking the wind out of you. Disbelief echoes through you; you've never been hit so hard, not even by dragons and troll lords! If it weren't for your incredibly strong armor and the fact that you're stronger than any other person, woman or man, that you've ever met, Pram's fist would have probably killed you instantly. But you aren't surprised for long. Darkness overtakes you, and you black out.

\-- -- --

"Well, you survived...you're stronger than I thought. Incredible, really, for a human!" a distant voice says as you begin to regain consciousness. As you become more aware of your surroundings, you notice a slight weight on your chest. You look up, and you can see Pram sitting on top of you, pinning your arms.

"You! What did you do to-"

"Don't worry about your friends, I didn't kill them. They weren't even worth the time it'd take. I just sent them away. Laharl should get a kick dealing with them," she says with a wicked grin on her face. Your stomach turns in fear at that grin.

"But now back to you!" She traces one of her claws along your face, running it down your neck. A cold sweat comes over you. You can tell that if she wanted to kill you, then she could do so with no effort just with that claw and a tiny bit of pressure. There would be nothing you could do about it.

"What about me? What do you want?" you ask, almost challenging. Your voice is steady in spite of your fear; showing a villain that you're afraid is always a sure way to make a situation worse.

"It's not very often that I find a human quite as pretty as you, and even more uncommon for one to be tough enough to survive a little bit of...rough treatment from me. You've definitely got that Pure, Valiant Heroine thing going on, too, which is kinda fun to break. So I'm going to give you the great honor of becoming my property!"

You grit your teeth and tell her with conviction, "Never. I'm no one's property! I'll never give in!"

"Oh, you heroic little humans are always so cute when you pull that never giving in stuff! I mean, it's kind of annoying, but still pretty cute. Look, this isn't something you get to choose. Whether or not you want the day to end doesn't matter to the night. Whether or not you want clear skies doesn't matter to the rain. And whether or not you want to be free doesn't matter to me. I want you, so you're mine," she tells you matter-of-factly.

Although you try to remain calm and keep thinking of a way to escape this situation, there is a part of you, deep in your mind, which is terrified, because it knows that Pram is telling the honest, inevitable truth.

She slices open your shirt with her nails, and places a hand over your chest, rubbing hard, almost painfully. Against your will, a small moan slips past your lips.

"So, you like it rough!" she says, pleased, and bends one of her legs at a seemingly impossible angle, until her foot is pressed against your crotch. Using her toes like fingers, she pulls away your skirt, before ripping your panties off. She jams a few toes in, her claws scraping against the sensitive inner walls. You let out a small yelp of pain as she pushes in further, popping your hymen.

"Oh, wow...it's been a very long time since I last got a virgin! You're the real deal, alright, pure in every way...that makes taking you sooo much more fun!" she says as she continues to push more of her foot in, ignoring your protests, until eventually, despite your resistance, the pleasure of her actions becomes more than you can bear, and you let out a cry of sheer ecstasy as an orgasm hits you, washing over every nerve in your body.

"Now that I've got you nice and warmed up, it's time for the real fun." She reaches into her shirt, and pulls out a small vial of pink liquid. "My own special recipe! I'm told it's _quite_ enjoyable. Let's see if you agree!"

She opens the vial up, and grabs your nose, forcing you to open your mouth for air after a moment. As soon as you take that breath, she pours the contents of the bottle down your throat. You cough and choke as it goes down, but Pram puts one of her small hands over your mouth, while keeping your nose held shut with the other, leaving you with no choice but to swallow.

You instantly feel the effects of whatever it was that Pram forced you to drink. Every cell in your body is screaming out to pleasure the perfect goddess sitting on top of you. You can't believe you could have ever wanted to do anything but worship this radiant little girl before you.

"Well, I see that it's working. Good!" she observes, getting off of you. She walks over to the rock where Mary had been sitting earlier. By instinct, you crawl forward after her. Pram raises up a foot, and as soon as you get close, you lean forward and lick the sole of it. You find the taste to be better than anything you've ever experienced in your entire life! You eagerly begin to lick more, running your tongue from top to bottom, slipping it in between her toes. After a few minutes, she pulls her foot away, and offers the other one. You immediately begin to give it the same treatment, moaning as you lick, because the more you do this, the more you want to do it. Pleasing her makes you feel more happy and fulfilled than you've ever even imagined feeling before.

After a while, Pram pulls her foot away. You let out a sound of disappointment, but very quickly that disappointment is forgotten, as Pram lifts her skirt and slides off her panties. She spreads her legs. Her smooth, completely hairless cunt is gleaming with moisture. You began to move toward it, wanting to taste her more than you've ever wanted anything else in you entire life.

But just before you can reach, Pram catches your face between the soles of her feet. She brings her legs and your face closer to her, showing off her incredible (and sexy!) flexibility as she brings you almost an inch away from her face. "Before I let you do anything more, you have to swear loyalty to me above all else. Only a woman who has pledged her life, heart, mind, and soul to Overlord Pram may taste my perfection."

There's not even a moment of hesitance; you promise yourself to Pram without the slightest regret. Nothing in your life could be as wondrous and meaningful as serving and pleasing this sublime angel of deadly grace. She releases you. "Go ahead then."

You rush forward and bury your face between her legs, lapping away at the nectar that has accumulated there, running your tongue up and down her slightly parted lips before pushing in as deeply as you can manage. As you move your tongue around, Pram lets out very small light moans, until she bends her inhumanly flexible legs around to grab the back of your head with her feet, and pull you in so deep that it feels like you might suffocate. As she does so, she lets out a long, low moan as a torrent of cum pours out. You know a lot of it is probably just from having broken you so completely, but nonetheless, you have never felt so proud in your life as you do in this moment, as you make this little girl goddess squirt with delight. You drink in as much as you can manage, but even so, a large amount of it escapes your lips and runs down your chin, coating your chest and dripping to the ground.

After a few minutes of holding you in place, allowing you to lap away every drop you can manage, Pram finally lets go. You fall backwards, gasping for air, but glowing with the contentment of having accomplished something wonderful.

"Now that's what I call acing an interview. I'm definitely taking you with me, little heroine...but first, I'm going to erase all your memories, to ensure your faithfulness. You've sworn to love and serve me now, but you might feel differently once that potion wears off, so this way, I can just make sure that the only thing you'll remember is the desire to obey and worship me. Saves me from having to keep forcing that juice down your throat all the time, and honestly, it's not like anything else in the universe should matter to mortal women, anyway."

Pram places her hand on your head, and then all is darkness.

\-- -- --

You wake up, covered in a cold sweat. You look over at your mistress, still asleep, a peaceful look on her face that completely hides her true nature. You think about what you just remembered. You don't know how it happened, but somehow, that dream brought your memories back to you, and you remember everything about who you were and what happened, now. Your mistress must have made a mistake in the memory erasure process...

Before you can begin coming to grips with what has happened and try to understand what to do now, there is a large explosion. Debris goes flying as a wall collapses. Pram sits up and looks to the commotion. Standing in the smoking hole are Mary and Su.

"Well, it looks like you two are stronger than I thought," Pram says, standing up, with the blankets that covered her falling away, revealing her absolutely flawless body. "How unfortunate for you."


	6. Eternal Enslavement

Mary and Su stand in the smoldering hole. "Don't worry, we'll get you out of here!" Su tells you confidently, readying a small orb of fire.

"Ha! The last time you used a spell, it was like a thousand times bigger than that, and it was useless against me! What makes you think that will do you any better?" Pram says with a taunting laugh.

Su launches it, and the orb hits Pram in the stomach. There's a startlingly powerful explosion of fire, and Pram is knocked back a few feet. You are paralyzed by shock, partly from trying to work out all the memories that recently returned, but mostly from the fact that Su's attack actually seems to have affected your mistress. You never knew she had such power in her.

"Hah! Oh, I learned my lesson from last time, girly! That shot had about a hundred times the power, condensed down!"

Mary rushes over to you. She looks at the collar on your neck. "What did she do to you?" she asks, putting her hand to it in an attempt to remove it. But before she can figure out anything about it, Pram stands up. A slight bruise mars her perfect body, but it fades after a few seconds.

"A human like you has no right to touch my property!" she yells upon seeing Mary, and it's the first time you've heard her sound genuinely angry. You shiver at the sound of her fury. Pram's foot shoots out faster than your eyes can follow, but her deadly claws meet a solid wall of ice, which slows them just long enough for Mary to jump back.

A smile comes over Pram's face. "It looks like your little group is going to provide me with more fun than I originally thought," Pram says, her eyes glinting cruelly as she lifts up her hand. Her claws catch a small amount of light and gleam.

You sit still, not entirely sure where your loyalties should lie. Mary and Su are your oldest friends, you've always been a virtuous warrior and heroine, and Pram forced you into being a sex slave. So it seems like it _should_ be obvious that you're supposed to stand against Pram. Then again...at first, it was only because of the potion she had given you, but in the time since then, you have developed real feelings for Pram, feelings that you can tell even now are as real and strong as any emotion you've ever felt. You don't think that this is just conditioned obedience and adoration you feel: you're sure that this is real, honest love for Pram. And really, even if it was a love entirely created by her? You still feel it as strongly and deeply as you would a "real" love. After all, you reason, you can't control who you love under normal circumstances, either. Whether it comes from some inaccessible, subconscious part of you or from Pram's manipulations, the conscious you is still being jerked around by someone it can't reason with or resist.

And even though the way that she treats you might not seem loving by most people's standards, you can tell that Pram cares for you, in some different, but important way. Demons and overlords aren't used to positive emotions and caring for people, and you can tell that she feels an affection for you that she herself doesn't understand, know how to show, or even want to have. You've seen her be as caring to you as she knows how to be in your time with her so far.

As you are lost in thought, the others continue to fight. Mary launches a blast of ice-chilled air that causes your blood to run cold. A few seconds later, Su hits Pram with another of her concentrated fireballs. The sudden and drastic change in temperature seems to knock the wind out of your mistress, but she recovers quickly, and kicks outward, slashing Mary across the chest, ripping her shirt open and leaving a deep gash on her torso.

"D-Damn," Mary grunts painfully, staggering backwards with tears in her eyes as she clutches at the bleeding gash and trembles. Pram lifts her foot up to her mouth and licks away the blood that clings to her nails. Su unleashes another blast of fire right at Pram, who bats it away with one hand. It smashes into a wall with an infernal explosion, causing it to crumble.

"Alright, I've had enough of this. Look at this mess! It's going to take my slaves forever to clean this place up as it is; I'm not letting this get any more out of hand!" Pram declares, looking at the destruction that has been caused. She rushes forward and grabs Su by the neck. She tightens her grip. Su's face begins to change to a pale blue as she is choked. You look over to Mary, whose wound is far deeper than it first seemed. She's trying to heal it, but her spell's having very little effect, and she has a terrified pallor to her face - she knows that she's going to die.

The sight of this snaps you out of your funk, and you call out, "Mistress, please don't kill them!"

Pram drops Su to the ground, and looks to you. Her red eyes narrow slightly, and she frowns. "So, it seems that you still have a small amount of free will."

You nod, and say, "Yes...actually, I've regained all my memories from before you tried to erase them."

Pram's frown deepens, and her eyes flash a little...not with anger, though, it looks more like simple disappointment. "You don't say. Well then, not that it matters AT ALL to me or anything like that, but who are you loyal to: me, or them?"

You answer, "You, my Mistress."

Pram looks surprised, and almost seems like she's going to smile, but she quickly forces her expression into a thoughtful one. She puts her hands to her hips, thinking for a few seconds. "Hmph. Well. I guess loyalty _is_ something that should be rewarded. Fine, I'll spare them...but only if both of them agree to also become my slaves! You can really never have too many."

Su stands up, several bruises on her throat darkening. "I'd rather die than serve under you! Especially after what she's done to you," she declares, looking at the collar on your neck, as well as the chastity belt.

"It's true that she took me against my will...but I've realized that I've never been happier than when I'm serving her," you say earnestly. Never before had you ever felt the kind of warm contentment and utter satisfaction that you get when you serve your mistress.

Su looks into your eyes. "Well...it seems like you mean what you say...but that doesn't change my opinion on the subject!" she says defiantly.

Mary struggles to her feet, the wound mostly closed up from her spell by now. "I don't know, it might be a lot easier than being a hero and trying to save the world all the time. And all that level-grinding! Days and days just killing stuff over and over, all so we can face off against some stupid overpowered optional boss who'll show up in the next game alive and well again anyways? What is the _point_?"

Everyone stares at her for a second. "Oh, come on, this is Nippon Ichi. Like it's really out of place if I break the Fourth Wall for a second," Mary says dismissively.

"Whatever. Anyways, it will be a lot easier than adventuring it up, that's for sure. But unlike her," Pram says, pointing at you, "the two of you _will_ work like the rest of my regular slaves, instead of just getting fucked whenever the mood strikes me. Although there will be some of that, too. The work's not all that bad, either; all the really nasty jobs are done by the Prinnies anyway. So what do you say? Simple, straightforward life, get to fuck a sexy little girl demon every now and then?"

Mary nods in agreement.

"What are you thinking? How can you just give in like that?!!?" Su exclaims.

"Well, it's pretty easy. I mean, I've always liked guys and all, but Overlord Pram's pretty damn good-looking. If it's her, I think it's gonna be pretty darned easy to get into girls. And living here means a roof over my head every night. Also, I _am_ kind of dying here. I'd like to avoid that if I can."

Pram flicks her wrist, and a small orb of healing energy wraps around Mary, her wound disappearing completely. "Now then, what about you?" Pram asks Su.

"It's the only choice besides getting killed," Mary points out helpfully. "You saw that we were going to lose."

"It's the best life I could ever imagine...no, in truth, it's a _better_ life than the best I could have ever imagined before," you add.

"...Fine. But if I don't like this, I'll turn on you," Su says, trying her best to sound intimidating.

"Yeah, sure, whatever helps you feel more special. I honestly couldn't care less," Pram tells her with a shrug. She snaps her fingers, and two woman appear, each with a bowed head and wearing a collar. "You two, get to work on fixing up the damage. As for you three, we'll be using a different room for now, so down on you knees and after me."

You obey without even thinking, on your knees almost before the words are out of Pram's mouth. Mary and Su take a few seconds to comply, as well. But it's their first day; they'll learn. The three of you follow Mistress Pram, and go to the bath.

Once you're all there, Pram points to the water imperiously. "First of all, you need to get washed up. You humans always get so dirty when you're bumbling around on adventures," she tells you and your friends. "And no playing around, you two! You have fun at your mistress's discretion, not your own!"

Mary and Su wade out into the hot bath, and begin to wash. Pram looks at you. "You, of course, have been living the lovely and tidy life of a pleasure slave, so you don't need scrubbing like they do. So, while they're washing up, we're going to have a bit of fun!"

Pram undoes the lock on your chastity belt. As soon as it falls away, she shoves a couple of fingers into your pussy. "You chose to be loyal to me, even after you regained your memories. You deserve a reward for that," she whispers into your ear, as she pumps her fingers in and out. She puts her mouth over yours, and her tongue brushes across your lips. Without a moment's hesitation, you grant her access. As she pushes her tongue past your lips, she shoves her fingers in deeper, until her whole hand is snug within your pussy, stretching you to your limits. As she begins to fist you, her claws lightly rub against your inner walls, with the same superhuman grace and care that allows them to stoke your pleasure without the slightest danger. Her other hand goes to your chest, while one of her feet rises up and pinches your clit between her toes. After only a few minutes, you come, your entire body shaking.

Pram breaks the kiss. "That was only the beginning. We've only just gotten started, little slave!" Pram says, as Mary and Su get out of the pool, their bath finished. Pram snaps her fingers, and another two girls appear. One is holding a pair of towels. The other one has a tray with a pair of collars sitting on it. Neither one of them is as nice as the one she gave you: they are very simple, with small tags hanging of off them that have Pram's name on them. Nonetheless, they are the finest, most wonderful gifts that Mary and Su will ever have received.

After they're dried off, Mary and Su snap the collars on. Su seems to consider whether she likes the feeling of having this proof of ownership on her, but then shrugs, and seems to accept it.

"Follow me."

Again without thinking, you get on your hands and knees.

"Do we have to crawl? It's really uncomfortable," Su complains. In a split second, Pram is sitting on her back, with a dangerous glitter in her red eyes.

"I'm in a _really_ good mood right now, so instead of really punishing you for questioning my orders, I'll just make you carry me as penance. But you better get it through your head that I am your Overlord and Mistress now. You question anything I tell you to do, ever, and  I'll show you what it's like to _really_ be uncomfortable," she informs Su. "Just to make it clear: I treat my enemies, the ones I _kill_ , more pleasantly than I do slaves who don't understand their place." She reaches back and smacks Su on the ass, spurring her forward.

After a few minutes, you arrive in a room with huge tapestries hanging off the wall. Each of them has a picture of Pram on it, each one in a different pose. It might seem a little narcissistic at first glance, but then again, objectively speaking, what could possibly be a more beautiful, artistic way to decorate a room than with images of the most gorgeous, perfect being to exist? The fact that Pram happens to _be_ that perfection doesn't really change that. The floor is covered in thousands of pillows, with a large mound of them in the middle forming a seat.

Pram hops off of Su's back and walks over to the mound. She sits down. "I'm not going to let either one of you touch me until I've seen what you can do, so put on a nice show for me. Earn the honor of being able to pleasure your mistress, slaves! As for you," she says to you, "after you help them start and once they get warmed up, join me over here. Also? You can cum whenever you want as much as you want. We're going to be doing a lot today, and I don't want your mind clouded with desire."

Both of your friends seem slightly unsure of how to start, so you take the initiative and grab Mary, kissing her hard while gently guiding her to the ground. As soon as her back touches the pillows, you break away. You reach up and grab Su, pulling her down as well. You decide to show her what to do. You lean forward and lick Mary's pussy. Her taste is nowhere near is as good as your mistress's, of course, but it's still rather nice. You plunge your tongue in, wriggling it around, hitting all of the most sensitive spots. Mary comes in only a few seconds. Despite what Pram had said when you were first brought to her place, she was the first girl you had ever eaten out, and neither Mary nor Su have any experience with this sort of thing, either.

As soon as she comes, you lift your head out from between her legs and kiss Su, sharing some of Mary's juice with her, while at the same time sliding your hand in between her legs, brushing your thumb against her clit. After just a few minutes, she cums, her juice coating your hand. You bring it up from between her legs, but before you can lick any of it away, Mary crawls over and grabs your hand, licking it clean for you.

"I'll take over here. Wow, I could really get to like this kind of thing!" she exclaims, kissing Su.

You look over to Pram, who's motioning with her feet, beckoning you over. You rush toward her. As soon as you're close enough, she locks your head between her legs. You begin to lick, savoring the taste. In the background, you can hear your friends moaning in pleasure. Even though neither one of them has any experience with another woman, they both seem to be doing a good job of it. As you lap away at your mistress's pussy, you can feel her inner walls tightening around your tongue. A few seconds later, she cums. Her sweet taste fills your mouth, and you sigh in blissful satisfaction.

Pram loosens her leg lock and moves one of them down your back. The feeling of the smooth skin of her foot causes you to moan. Pram lets out a small sigh of contentment before she bends her ankle and pushes her foot into your pussy from behind. The feeling is slightly different than normal, but no less extremely enjoyable. She begins to wriggle her toes around, causing you to moan even deeper than before. The vibrations echo through her, and Pram cums again. She pulls your face in even deeper. You move your face up slightly, taking her clit into your mouth and sucking on it as hard as you can. As Pram's toes move around inside of you, her claws lightly scrape against your most sensitive spots. After a few minutes, you cum, and a few seconds later Pram does as well.

At least she pushes you away, and you take a deep, gasping breath, swallowing a large amount of Pram's cum. She lifts up the foot that's been in your cunny, and licks it clean. You look over to Mary and Su. The two of them are in a sixty-nine, but after only a few moments, both of them cum, separating after a few seconds of rest.

"Okay, now all three of you come over here," Pram commands. Mary and Su crawl over to join you. Pram reaches under the pillows and pulls out a double-ended dildo. She tosses it over to Mary. She then reaches out with one of her legs, drawing her slender lower leg behind your head, and pulls you into a kiss, pressing you close against herself. You groan delightedly as your nipples rubbing together.

"Alright. Mary, slide that in between us," Pram instructs, as she begins to gyrate her hips, bumping her clit against yours. Mary obeys, pushing the toy into herself. She than slides in between you and your mistress. She begins to pump her hips. The ridges of the toy , the sensation of it alongside of your mistress rubbing, is phenomenal. After a few seconds, Pram reaches under the pillows and pulls out four rings and a second dildo. She slides two onto her fingers, and the others onto the second dildo. She then hands it to Su.

"Use that on Mary's backdoor."

Su rubs the tip along the opening of her slit, before pushing it into herself. She then carefully thrust it into Mary's ass. The vibrations of it go through her and into the dildo between you and Pram, who reaches down between herself and you and grabs hold of the tip of the dildo, furthering the amount of pleasure to the point where you cum right away, followed a few seconds later by Su, who gives a few powerful pumps, setting off Mary, who thrusts her hips a few last times, making Pram cum as well.

All of you rest for a few seconds, before Pram speaks again. "Alright. Mary, Su, the two of you go clean up. One of my other slaves will lead you to your quarters. The rules will be explained to you after that. Don't worry, it all just boils down to what I've told you so far: do what you're told, respect your mistress, pawn off the real crappy jobs on the prinnies," Pram says, dismissing them.

As soon as they're gone, Pram looks at you. "Well, what are you waiting for, servant? My other slaves are gone, and you and I are alone. Start worshiping me!" There's a sparkle in her eyes as she says this...something pure, and positive, and deep within. Like a happy grin so well concealed that it's a bare whisper of a smile. "Show me how much you love me."

You nod, knowing you could never do anything else. And as you drop to lie worshipfully before her, and being to gently lick at her amazing, sublime little toes with their gorgeous, lethal black nails, you know that you are in for an eternity of pleasure as Pram's slave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally posted this story over 11 years ago at AFF.org. Please keep in mind that I have improved substantially since the time in which this was written. Hopefully it will still be good enough that new readers can enjoy it. I will be reposting several of my favorite works here over time, in the hopes that new readers may enjoy them.


End file.
